Big Secret
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: [CH 3 UP!] Kehidupan dua orang siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua ternyata selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / "sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang kau jalani dengannya selama ini?" / It's ChanBaek! Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluffy/?**

**Cast : ChanBaek**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan dua orang siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua ternyata selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / "sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang kau jalani dengannya selama ini?" / It's ChanBaek! Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"hahaha hey kau dasar Chanyeol idiot! Cepat bersihkan lapangan itu dengan benar! Jangan hanya menatapnya seperti itu. kau pikir, dengan kau tatap seperti itu, lapangan itu akan mejadi bersih sendiri? Dasar idiot!" teriak Baekhyun dari tepi lapangan dengan sarkastik.

"apakah kau tak lihat jika aku sudah selesai membersihkannya pendek?" Chanyeol meletakan sapunya di bawah kaki panjangnya dan menatap Bakehyun nyalang.

APA?!

Pendek?

'_lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Park.'_

"YA! Kurcaci penganggu, lebih baik kau pergi darisini! Kau membuat mataku hampir iritasi tahu karena melihatmu." teriak Chanyeol kesal.

"mwo? Aku harus pergi dan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk hal yang sangat-sangat mengasyikan seperti ini? hahaha dalam mimpimu, Park –idiot- Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai mendekati gumpalan daun daun yang sudah di kumpulkan Chanyeol tadi dengan gerakan yang terlihat slow motion dan dramatis di mata Chanyeol dan mulai menendang, menginjak, dan menerbangkan daun daun itu –dengan wajah bahagia- hingga semuanya berantakan.

"YA! HENTIKAN ITU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Hahahahaa selamat bekerja lagi Park –Idiot- Chanyeol." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi lapangan itu dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"DASAR KURCACI SIALAN! PENGANGGU! KETERBELAKANGAN MENTAL! AARRRGGGHHH."

**.**

"Ya! raksasa idiot! Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku sekarang juga!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pingang di depan namja bertelinga caplang yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"siapa yang kau sebut raksasa idiot disini?" tanya namja itu datar dengan tatapan –sok- dinginnya yang sangat menyabalkan.

"tentu saja kau bodoh! Siapa lagi yang memiliki tubuh sebesar raksasa dan wajah mengerikan selain kau, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh menatap orang itu.

"setidaknya aku tak memiliki tubuh pendek dan seperti wanita." Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Ah tidak! Baekhyun paling anti dan alergi dengan kata mungil, kecil, pendek dan sebagainya. Apalagi dengan kata bahwa dia mirip WANITA. Oh tuhan, memang apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya yang sexy ini? Pikirnya.

"Ya! tubuhku ini sexy bodoh! Setidaknya tubuhku ini lebih menarik dan sexy dibandingkan dengan tubuhmu yang sebesar raksasa itu!" teriak Baekhyun kesal

"memang susah berbicara dengan orang sepertimu. Kau, dasar kurcaci." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Ya! Dasar raksasa idiot!"

"Kau kurcaci hutan."

"Ya! Bodoh! Idiot!"

"Kau Autis, Keterbelakangan mental, Berisik, Penganggu! Dan tentunya kau... pendek."

"Ya!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. "Park Chanyeol! Sepertinya kau memang membutuhkan sebuah pelajaran." Desis Baekhyun kemudian. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol yang masih asik berjalan dengan santainya sebelum

'**Byuuuur'**

"sepertinya siraman segelas jus jeruk akan membuatmu dan mulutmu berhenti untuk mencari masalah denganku hari ini, Park –Idiot- Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyunggingkan seringainya saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan Kau-Sangat-Sialan-Byun-Baekhyun.

**.**

Bel sudah berbunyi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, tetapi seorang namja manis masih tetap berdiam diri di tempat duduknya dan sibuk menyalin apa yang ditulis gurunya tadi di depan kelas. Salahkan Kim Suho yang dengan hati malaikat yang sering di elu elukan orang itu dengan baik hatinya membiarkannya tertidur tanpa membangunkannya saat gurunya mencatatkan semua tugasnya.

"Dasar Suho hyung sialan! Aku akan benar-benar memukulnya nanti!" gerutu namja manis itu sambil terus menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Dia sudah tidak perduli tulisannya sudah seperti ceker ayam dan tidak bisa dibaca.

"kenapa juga guru botak itu harus memberikan catatan sebanyak ini untuk ulangan lusa? Aaarrggghh apa dia manusia yang kurang update dengan teknologi huh? Lalu apa gunanya mesin fotocopy di dunia ini?" namja manis itu masih saja sibuk menggerutu tentang guru botak yang ia sebut dengan kurang update dengan teknologi itu.

"jika saja dia mem-fotocopynya kan dia juga tak usah menulis sebanyak itu. apa dia kekurangan pekerjaan huh? Dasar guru botak menyebalkan! Semoga saja kepalanya semakin botak."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! hentikan gerutuanmu itu! kau tahu, kau seperti wanita sedang PMS tahu." Namja yang masuk dalam list orang paling menyebalkan kedua setelah guru botak itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas setelah menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

"dasar suho hyung sialan! Kau juga salah satu orang yang membuatku menggerutu tak jelas seperti ini tahu! awas saja kau."

"lebih baik kau diam dan mencatat. Jangan terus mengomel seperti itu. mengomel tidak akan membantumu untuk menyalin itu semua kau tahu." ucap Suho dengan gaya menyebalkannya –menurut Baekhyun-.

**.**

Baekhyun dan Suho sudah keluar dengan kelas dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggerutu sambil memijit tangannya yang terasa pegal dan Suho sesekali tertawa mendengar sumpah serapah Baekhyun untuknya, guru botak, dan mesin fotocopy di dunia ini.

"kau telihat bahagia sekali ya melihatku menderita hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"hahaha aniya. Hanya saja, astaga Baek aku bersumpah gerutuanmu tadi sangat menggelitik perutku, kau tahu." Suho berusaha menahan tawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"menyebalkan!"

"mian Baek. Tadi aku melihat wajahmu sangat kelelahan saat tidur. Jadi ya kubiarkan saja kau tidur. Aku tidak berniat mengerjaimu, aku bersumpah." Ucap Suho yang mulai kasihan melihat Baekhyun memijit tangannya dengan pandangan kesal dan ingin menangis.

"tapi gara-gara kau juga hyung aku tambah kelelahan!"

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Baiklah, hari ini aku akan meneraktirmu makan sebanyak apapun kau mau asal kau memaafkan ku."

"Benarkah? Kau serius hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sudah dalam mood yang baik medengar kata 'meneraktir sebanyak yang kau mau' dari mulut seorang yang berada dalam list 'Rich Man' di sebelahnya.

"aish, neee." Suho menatap malas wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum senang kearahnya dan mulai menarik-narik tangannya dengan tak sabar.

'_Aish, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang pintar bersandiwara.'_ batin Suho.

**.**

"B-baek.." Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat langkah riang Baekhyun juga ikut terhenti. Baekhyun mentap Suho yang tadinya menatap penuh tanya menjadi tatapan ngeri kerah lapangan basket sekolah mereka.

"wae hyung? Apa-apaan wajahmu itu huh? Kenapa kau menjadi tambah jelek sekali huh? Hahaha." Baekhyun menertawakan wajah Suho yang terlihat tak elit untuk dilihat sekarang. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho dan diselingi tawa yang terdengar sangat puas.

"Baek, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol musuhmu? Kenapa dia belum pulang? Dan.. dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa dia menatap tajam kearahku Baek? Seharusnya dia menatap tajam kearahmu, bukan kearahku, dia kan musuhmu." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama Park Chanyeol disebut dari bibir Suho lalu sontak menengok kearah lapangan basket. Dia menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol sedang merangkul bahu seorang yang Baekhyun kenal dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. Dia balas menatap tak kalah tajam kearah mata Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Suho pergi.

"Baek.."

"hng?"

"tidak kah kau merasa aneh dengan tatapan mata Park Chanyeol tadi? Dia terlihat seperti... sedang sangat marah kepadamu, eh atau kepadaku ya?"

"mungkin dia masih kesal karena kau menumpahkan jus jeruk di kepalanya tadi hyung."

"jinja? Tapi tadi tatapannya benar-benar aneh Baek. Tidak kah kau melihatnya?" Tanya Suho sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun yang seperti orang sedang mengikuti perlombaan jalan cepat.

"mungkin dia marah kepadaku karena aku tadi menggandeng tanganmu dan memegang wajahmu hyung." Baekhyun menjawab asal.

'_Sial. Dasar mulut bodoh!'_

"a-apa?"Suho terbengong engan jawaban Baekhyun tadi.

"iya. mungkin dia menyukaimu, jadi dia marah jika kau berada dekat-dekat denganku. Aku kan musuhnya hyung."

"huh? Benarkah seperti itu?" gumam Suho pelan. Baekhyun memandang gusar Suho dan kemudian menarik tangannya memasuki Caffe yang berada di depannya.

"kau bilang, kau ingin meneraktirku kan? baiklah, kebetulan aku sangat lapar siang ini. Jadi nanti kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku akan _sedikit_ membantumu menghabiskan uangmu itu hyung." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendudukan pantatnya di kursi dekat jendela. Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"terserah padamu lah Baek." Suho sudah pasrah saja saat Baekhyun sudah menyodorkan tangan lentiknya untuk menerima dompet tebalnya.

"aku akan memesan dulu hyung. Kau ingin apa?"

"kau saja yang menetukan, sudah cepat pergi memesan sana. Jangan ganggu aku dulu! Aku sedang berfikir keras saat ini." Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan dengan riang ke counter caffe itu.

"permisi, aku ingin memesan waffle float, pudding strawberry, pudding coklat, strawberry mouse cake, jus strawberry, ice cream strawberry big cup, ice cream vanilla big cup, chesse cake-nya dua, dan latte."

"y-ya? Aahh baiklah. Silahkan ditunggu pesananya, tuan. Semuanya jadi 18.500 won." Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah dan disambut dengan senyum manis dari Baekhyun sambil memberikan uang cash dari dompet Suho kepada pelayan itu.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang di koridor apartemen itu, dan saat tiba di depan kamar yang bernomor 614 dia langsung mengetikan beberapa digit angka keaman. Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun segera masuk dan meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemen itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat matanya mengangkap seseorang sedang melihat televisi dengan santai tanpa mengetahui kedatangan Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan orang itu dan membuat orang tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"menikmati kencanmu dengan namja itu heh, Park Baekhyun?"

**TBC or END?**

**Ini apaan—" udahlah gatau. Saya Cuma menyalurkan ide yang ada diotak saya sejak liburan semesteran kemarin. Sebernya ini mau dibuat HunKai, tapi kata temen saya suruh buat ChanBaek aja. Yaudahlah saya nurut dan harus mikir ulang kata-kata buat bully-bullyan si ChanBaek gimana. Tapi, gapapalah^^**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo. Males ngecek lagi soalnya**

**Lanjut ga?**

**RnR ya**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluffy/?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: temukan sendiri/? **

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang di koridor apartemen itu, dan saat tiba di depan kamar yang bernomor 614 dia langsung mengetikan beberapa digit angka keaman. Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun segera masuk dan meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemen itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat matanya mengangkap seseorang sedang melihat televisi dengan santai tanpa mengetahui kedatangan Baekhyun sedikitpun._

_Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan orang itu dan membuat orang tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya._

"_menikmati kencanmu dengan namja itu heh, Park Baekhyun?"_

* * *

[Chapter 2]

"jangan mulai lagi, Park." Gumam Baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan memulainya jika aku tidak melihat sendiri kau dengan 'mesra'nya menggandeng tangan namja itu dan menyentuh wajah jeleknya itu di depanku, Park Baekhyun."

"aish, kau fikir aku juga tak melihatmu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo huh?" sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"aku hanya merangkul pundaknya kau tahu."

"aish aku bisa gila jika setiap ini setiap hari, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan namja sepertimu."

"karna kau mencintaiku, Park Baekhyun. Dan aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium pelipis pemuda mungil itu.

"mengejutkan sekali." Balas Baekhyun datar dan mengeratkan pelukan Chanyeol sembari tersenyum simpul.

**.**

"apakah kau sudah makan malam, Park?" tanya Baekhyun saat retina matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang manatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara masak itu dengan raut wajah yang –menurut Baekhyun- sangat tidak elit.

"hng? Belum. Aku daritadi menunggumu pulang kencan dengan si Suho itu."

"bisakah kau tidak memulainya lagi Park? Aku sungguh lelah dan kesal denganmu hari ini. sekali lagi kau membuatku kesal aku akan memkulmu."

"aku hanya... YA! Kau sangat tidak sopan memanggil suamimu sendiri seperti itu, Park."

"terserah. Aku tak peduli." Baekhyun membuka tas-nya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan bulgogi yang tadi ia beli untuk Chanyeol.

"makanlah. Tadi kaubilang kau belum makan malam." Ucap Baekhyun setelah meletakan bulgogi itu diatas meja.

"huh? Tunggu. Makanan itu yang membeli kau atau si Suho itu? jika si Suho itu yang membelinya, jangan harap aku akan memakannya."

"makanan itu aku yang membelinya tadi." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"benarkah? Setahu ku kau itu kan selalu—"

"Kenapa kau hari ini seperti ini sih? Kau menyebalkan sekali tau! Kalau kau tidak mau memakanannya ya tinggal buang saja! Sudahlah aku ingin istirahat." Potong Baekhyun cepat dan bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruangan itu.

"kenapa anak itu sensitif sekali hari ini? apakah ia sedang PMS?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia melirik bulgogi didepannya dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

"aku tidak akan memakanmu! Kau tahu!" ucap Chanyeol memelototi bulgogi di depannya itu.

'kryuuk'

"ah sial! Kenapa parutku harus berbunyi di depanmu? Aku jadi tidak tega membiarkan pengemis-pengemis di dalam perutku kelaparan. Ini semua salahmu! Baiklah aku akan memakanmu jika kau memaksa."

"ternyata, kau sangat enak ya. Baiklah aku akan menghabiskan mu. Hahaha." Baekhyun sudah sering mengatakannya kan jika Chanyeol itu idiot? Ya memang, dia memang idiot dan sedikit err—.

**.**

"baby, apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol ikut mambaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan membenamkan tubuh mungil itu di dekapan besarnya.

"aku tahu kau belum tidur baby"

"..."

"Baekie~"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun~"

"..."

"Park Baekhyun~"

"..."

"Baby~"

"..."

"istriku~"

"..."

"eomma~" ah tidak! Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar panggilan 'eomma' yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Yah, meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan bisa hamil, tapi tetap saja panggilan itu terlalu manis untuk didengarnya dari mulut suaminya sendiri.

"..."

"Ish! Dasar bacon pendek tuli!"

"YA!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran bodoh dari Chanyeol.

"baby~ jangan merajuk. Jika kau merajuk, aku akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo malam ini."

"huh? Apakah kau mengancamku Park Chanyeol? Yasudah sana pergi saja! Menginaplah di tempat Kyungsoo-mu dan tidak usah pulang lagi. Anggap saja kau tidak mempunyai istri dan kita sudah ber-cerai."

"Ya! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Ish! baby~ jangan merajuk seperti itu. aku minta maaf jika aku salah. Tapi aku mohon hentikan acara mari-merajuk-kepada-Park-Chanyeol mu itu."

"Ya! Apakah kau tidak sadar jika kau itu sangat menyebalkan, Park?" desis Baekhyun mentap Chanyeol mengerikan.

"ya, aku juga tahu jika aku memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo juga sering mengatakan itu kepadaku." ucap Chanyeol dengan polosnya yang menyebabkan Baekhyun ingin sekali membuang namja di depannya itu ke dalam lubang buaya.

"Ya! Kenapa selalu Kyungsoo Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang ada di kepalamu?! Sebenarnya istrimu itu aku atau Kyungsoo hah? Sana pergi dan nikahi saja Kyungsoo!"

* * *

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Cepat sarapan dulu. Kita hampir terlambat bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun mengahancurkan pagi yang –mungkin- indah itu.

"hmm ne." Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. "Morning kiss baby~ hehe." Chanyeol menduduki kursi makan yang ada di depan Baekhyun dan mulai memakan roti panggang buatan Baekhyun.

"ingat! Jangan membuatku terlalu kesal hari ini atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih menyebalkan dari kemarin." ucap Baekhyun setelah menegak susunya.

"hmm. Dan kau baby, Jangan terlalu berdekatan dengan si malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. aku tak suka melihatkau berdekatan dengannya." Chanyeol sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan itu sukses membuat Bakehyun ingin mengeluarkan apa yang baru saja ia makan.

"Ya! Namanya itu Suho bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa bodoh! ish! Kau saja selalu berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Chuuu~**

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Byun.. ah tidak, Park Baekhyun. Itu membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' padamu." ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup pelan bibir menggoda –menurutnya- itu.

"ish! Kau saja yang mesum! Sudah ayo kita berangkat" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kita harus pura pura bermusuhan jika di sekolah. Padahal kita adalah pasangan suami ist–"

"tolong koreksi ucapanmu, Tuan Park." Potong Bakehyun cepat.

"ya ya ya pasangan suami suami. Ya baby! Itu sangat tidak enak di dengar tahu. lagipula, kau memang yang berstatus sebagai pihak 'dimasuki' disini." Sontak Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya.

"kau sangat berisik Park Chanyeol. Cepat sana kau berangkat dulu nanti baru aku menyusul. Aku tak mau jika ada yang melihat kita keluar bersama dari apartemen." Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol agar segera pergi dari apartemen mereka.

"kau saja dulu yang berangkat baby. Aku akan menjagamu dari balakang. Aku berjanji akan menjaga jarak darimu." Baekhyun terlihat bepikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol sebelum tangan Chanyeol mencekal lengan mungilnya.

"berhati-hatilah di jalan. Aku sungguh berharap kita segera lulus dari sekolah itu dan bisa berangkat kuliah bersama sama." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar dan mendaratkan kecupan kecupan ringan di bibir mungil Bakehyun yang sekarang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"hati-hati di jalan baby. Balajarlah dengan benar! Jangan bertingkah terlalu menyebalkan nanti di sekolah. Oh iya, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jangan meninggalkan kelas dulu, kita akan pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu berdekatan dengan si malaikat pencabut nyawa, arra?"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara bodoh! Sudahlah aku berangkat."

**Chuuu~**

"aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berlalu setelah mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol yang selalu menyungingkan senyuman lebar itu.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU PARK BAEKHYUN~! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL SEKITAR 10 MENIT LAGI." Teriak Chanyeol pada sosok Baekhyun yang sudah hilang ditelan pintu apartemen mereka.

'andai saja kita tak harus berpura-pura menjadi musuh di sekolah seperti ini. pasti hidupku lebih terasa bahagia dari sekarang.'

* * *

"eung.. Chanyeol sunbaenim, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu hari ini. datanglah setelah pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah ne. Aku mohon sunbaenim." Ucap seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang sedang beridiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan pandangan berharap yang sangat kentara di matanya.

"memangnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan Jinri-ssi? Mengapa tidak mengatakan sekrang saja disini hmm?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger dibibirnya setelah melirik sedikit name tag yeoja itu.

"eung.. a-aku ingin mengatakannya nanti saja C-Chanyeol sunbaenim. Apakah sunbaenim bisa nanti setelah jam pulang sekolah?" tanya Jinri penuh harap dengan tatapan yang errr sedikit mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

'aish bocah ini! setelah pulang sekolah kan aku ingin pulang bersama Baekki-Ku kenapa ada saja halangan untuk menuju kebahagiaan keluarga ku tuhaaaaan.'

"aku sebenarnya ada acara sepulang sekolah Jinri-ssi dan mungkin acara itu memakan waktu sangat lama dan aku akan sangat terlambat jika menemuimu dulu." elak Chanyeol berusaha tenang dibalik senyum lebarnya.

"tidak perduli kau akan datang jam berapa sunbaenim, aku tetap akan menunggumu hari ini setelah pulang sekolah di taman belakang." Jinri sedikit mem-poutkan bibirnya.

'AISH! JIKA DIA MENUNGGUKU BAGAIMANA BISA AKU PULANG DENGAN BAEKKI-KU SAYANG!'

"ah.. k-kau akan menungguku sampai aku datang? Bagaimana jika aku tak datang? Bagaimana jika kau malah di goda oleh preman-preman yang terkadang suka berkeliaran di daerah sekolah ini? kau benar benar akan tetap menungguku?"

"eoh? Kau khawatir denganku sunbaenim? Tak apa aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Jinri dengan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"haaaaah~ arra arra aku akan datang setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit, bagaimana apakah kau mau?"

"Yeeeaayy~ baiklah sunbaenim gomawo. Aku akan menunggumu setelah bel sekolah berbunyi ne. Gomawooo" Jinri berlalu dengan wajah gembira sembari melewati Chanyeol yang sedang memasang senyum –palsu- lebarnya.

"Aish! Kenapa harus ada halangan lagi ya tuhaaaaaan." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah ia tak melihat bayangan yeoja tadi menghilang di balik koridor. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikan pesan untuk Baekhyun-Nya.

_To: Sexy Baekkie_

_Subject: menyebalkan!_

_Baekki baby~ hiks maaf ya sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat ke kelasmu setelah pulang sekolah nanti. ada seseorang yang sepertinya mempunyai kepentingan denganku nanti. haaaah~ mengapa jalan berdua dengan 'istri' ku sendiri bahkan setelah pulang sekolah dan sembunyi-sembunyi sekalipun tetap saja terasa sulit sekali T.T_

_Tapi aku berjanji setelah menemui orang itu itu aku akan langsung menemuimu baby. Jadi, jangan pergi barang sejengkalpun dari tempat dudukmu. Kau mengerti?_

_Aku mencintaimu:*_

_Nb: aku sedang dalam mood buruk untuk saling bertengkar seperti biasa dengan mu baby, jadi sebisa mu jauhilah tempat yang memungkinkan aku dan kau berada di sana di waktu yang bersamaan, arra? I Love You._

**.**

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas saat membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu, mengapa sangat sulit jalan berdua dengan pasanganmu bahkan setelah pulang sekolah dan sembunyi-sembunyi sekalipun. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya lagi dan segera menulis balasan untuk suaminya tersebut.

_To: Idiot Park_

_Subject: Reply_

_Iya. tak apa Chayeollie. baiklah aku tidak akan berpindah dari tempat dudukku sebelum kau datang menemuiku di kelasku._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol._

_Nb: aku mengerti, aku tidak akan keluar kelas hari ini supaya tak bertemu denganmu Chanyeollie. TAPI JANGAN BERDEKATAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN! JIKA KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM, KAU MATI! HAHA_

"jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu di sekolah hari ini aku akan merindukanmu Yeollie." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Dan Baekhyun menemukan ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan ada pesan balasan yang Chanyeol berikan setelah pesannya ia kirim tadi. Baekhyun sedikit melirikan matanya di layar ponselnya yang menampilakan deretan kata-kata yang dikirimkan Park Chanyeol yang bermakna sama namun dengan kaliamat berbeda. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis membacanya dan terkadang bergumam kecil.

"dasar bodoh."

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah dengar berita heboh belum pagi ini?" tanya Suho heboh saat melihat Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"huh? Aku tidak tertarik. Aku bukan penggosip sepertimu hyung." Jawab Baekhyun menyebalkan.

'pletak'

"YA! Apa yang salah dengan mu huh? Kenapa kau memukulku hyung?" kesal baekhyun karena Suho dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya yang 'indah'.

Ya, benar-benar indah sampai rasanya Baekhyun ingin memotongnya dan menggantinya dengan tangan beruang.

"aku bukan penggosip bodoh!"

"ya ya ya terserahlah. Sekarang apa maumu hyung? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"berita itu Baek! Aku yakin kau akan terkejut mendengarnya hahaha." Suho tertawa sendiri seperti orang tak waras dengan wajahnya yang... bukankah Baekhyun harus mejadi orang yang jujur? Baiklah Baekhyun akan jujur. Sebenarnya wajah Suho saat tertawa itu sangat jelek dan menggelikan untuk dilihat.

"ya ya ya. Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan malas.

"kau tahu Choi Jinri? Gadis cantik adik kelas kita itu. dengar-dengar dia akan menyatakan perasaanya dengan seseorang." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum –sok- misterius.

"haaah aku tak tertarik hyung. Ganti topik saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"tapi, Jinri akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada musuhmu tahu. si Park sialan Chanyeol itu! haaah aku tak menyangka si Jinri, si gadis kelewat imut itu menyukai Chanyeol. Jinri akan menyatakan perasaanya nanti sehabis pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah. Kau terkejut?"

JDEEER

Benar kata Suho. Baekhyun akan terkejut. Bahkan, sekarang ia bukan hanya terkejut saja, tapi sangat terkejut. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai mematung mendengarnya.

"benarkah?" hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Baekhyun meskipun ia mencoba biasa saja.

"iya. Dan kau tahu? bahkan dengar-dengar juga, Chanyeol juga menyukai Jinri. Karna ada yang pernah melihat waktu itu mereka berpelukan dan hampir berciuman di koridor sepi Baek. Waaahh, Chanyeol daebak!"

"..."

'Chanyeol? Jinri? Menyukai? Pelukan? Hampir ciuman? Koridor sepi? kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya sama sekali jika Chanyeol sedekat itu dengan adik kelas bernama Jinri itu?'

'jadi.. kau mulai bermain-main dibelakangku ya Park Chanyeol?'

**TBC**

**BWAHAHAH APA INI?! /NANGIS DARAH/**

**MAAP YA GAJELAS BANGET T_T KALO FF BUATNYA WAKTU LAGI SAKIT YA GINI. GAJELAS T_T**

**OH IYA, GA NYANGKA LOH ADA YANG NGERESPON FF NYA HAHAHA KIRAIN GA BAKALAN ADA YG NGERESPON WKWK**

**Oh iya, karena saya lagi dalam mood bagus saya bakalan balesin review disini :3**

**Chensing: **Iya mereka maennya rahasia2an nih sok misterius banget/? Haha udah lanjut kok;)

**Rika maulina 94: **Belom kok mereka belom nikah, nanti mereka nikahnya sama saya/? Haha gak ding bercanda:p iya mereka udah nikah. Iya ini udah lanjut;)

**Oseha: **Waaa makasih. Waaa maaf ya kurang panjang. Waaa saya emang gak bisa sama yang yang panjang-panjang #Ini ambigu ya maaf. Waaa iya ini udah lanjut #digampar

**Dhea485: **Udah lanjut ya;)

**Nadyadwiandini10: **Ga ngerti ya? Masa ga ngerti sih? Disini udah kejawab kan? iya ini udah lanjut;) jangan ingetin tentang BaekYeon lagi dong kamu T_T nanti mood nulis aku down lagi:( huhuhu.

**Flamintsqueen: **Iyaa mereka udah nikah kemaren di depan rumah aku/?. Iya yg HunKai itu Kai uke wkwk. Penasaran? Palingan kalo yang HunKai itu lebih 'ngena' kalo ngeledek di sekolah. Apalagi si Kainya itu. abisnya, muka Kai enak di bully sih #Plak. Nanti disini juga ada Hunkai kok jadi anak2 #Ini Bocoran Loh! wkwk

**Chika love baby baekhyun: **Harus lanjut ya? Kalo aku gamau gimana? /Slap/ haha. Udah kejawab kan disini? Udah lanjut ya;)

**Majey Jannah 97: **Deng Dong! Anda salah! #Plak Baek istrinya Chayeol kok. Udah lanjut ya;)

**Indahwidya31: **DengDong! Anda juga salah. Bisa dong, kan aku yang nulis/?. Sudah lanjut;)

**Special bubble: **'sesuatu' apa ya itu? hahaha. Disini belom ada perang-perangnya lagi di sekolah. Kan kasian juga capek, masa ChanBaek suruh perang terus. Masih adem ayem disini. Chap depan baru perang besar! /gak #Bocoran lagi!

**Parklili: **Iya ya kaya Tom&Jerry. Tom yang tinggi kaya Chanyeol. Baek yang pendek berisi/? Kaya Jerry. Ya sudah terjawab disini:) sudah lanjut;)

**N-Yera48: **Haha reviewnya semacem maksa ya? Wkwkwk. Eh tapi jangan salah, peliharaan kucing sama tikus putih aku adem ayem aja gapernah kaya ChanBaek wkwk. Udah nekseu ya;)

**Kkamjongie: **Hah? Hahahaha plis ya siapapun kamu kenapa harus pake kata 'kawin'. Kenapa kesannya jadi ambigu gitu. Gatau kata itu yang ambigu apa memang otak aku yang ambigu/?. Sudah lanjut ya;)

**Anonymous: **Kudu lanjut ya? Kudu banget? bener? /Slap. Jangan terlalu greget chingu, ff ini gak se greget yang kamu baca kok/?

**Nam mingyu: **Ada apa ya? Ya aku juga gatau ada apa dengan ff ini/? terimakasih:)

**FriederichOfficial: **Chingu, jangan pernah kamu nungguin ff dari saya. Karna percayalah, saya itu tukang PHP/? Hahaha. Tapi makasih ya:)

**ChanBaek HunBaek HardShipper: **Jangan ditungguin chingu. Kasihan kamunya kalo nungguin ff saya. Saya itu tukang PHP looh. Iya saya juga suka ChanBaek yang beginian/? Wkwk.

**CUKUP SEKIAN CUAP-CUAPNYA. MAAF YA JIKA ADA KESALAHAN PENULISAN PEN-NAME. MAAF JUGA BUAT TYPO.**

**TERAKHIR,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God & Themselves**

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: Kim Suho, Kris Wu, temukan sendiri/? **

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

**[SEDIKIT PERUBAHAN BAHASA!]**

**.**

**.**

'_Chanyeol? Jinri? Menyukai? Pelukan? Hampir ciuman? Koridor sepi? kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya sama sekali jika Chanyeol sedekat itu dengan adik kelas bernama Jinri itu?'_

'_jadi.. kau mulai bermain-main dibelakangku ya Park Chanyeol?'_

* * *

[Chapter 3]

"Hoy Baek! Ikut yuk."

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun malas sembari memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Ke atap sekolah. Aku penasaran sekali dengan Jinri yang ingin menyatakan perasaanya kepada Park sialan itu hehe." Suho tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-sungguh-kurang-kerjaan-kim-suho.

"Ayolah, ikut denganku. Dari atap sekolah, kau akan dengan jelas melihat mereka berdua Baek, yaaah meskipun tak bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula, memang kau tak penasaran huh? Aku saja sangat penasaran."

"Tidak. Jangan samakan aku sama kamu hyung."

"Ayolaaah~ plisplisplisplisplisplis—"

"Haaah." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Ya sudah ayo."

'Sedikit mencari tahu tentang kedekatan Chanyeol dengan adik kelas itu tak salah kan?'

•

"Hng.. apa kabar sunbae? Sunbae sudah makan siang?" tanya Jinri pelan pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan tanpa suara.

.

Apaan sih! SKSD banget.

.

Kenal aja engga.

.

"...Sudah."

"..."

"..."

"Chanyeol sunbae, aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin sunbae menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Jinri pelan sambil menunduk guna menutupi rona di wajahnya.

"Hah?" baiklah. Bahkan hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku menyukai sunbae." Ulang Jinri lagi masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"..."

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa Jinri-ssi. aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, maaf."

"Kenapa sunbae?" tanya Jinri dengan wajah sendunya.

"Hng? Karena aku—"

"Kau tak menyukaiku sunbae?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku cantik?"

"Ya."

"Sunbae menyukai orang lain?"

"Ya."

"Sunbae gay?"

"Ya."

"Dengan Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Ya. E-eh? A-apa yang kau katakan Jinri-ssi? kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa nama si pendek sialan itu?"

"Kenapa wajahmu kaget sekali sunbae? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup sekali?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau bisa bertanya hal seperti itu? aku dengan si pendek Byun itu? Haha lelucon macam apa ini. apa kau tak melihat wajah itu menyeramkan sekali seperti pawang singa huh? Hahahahha kau dengar itu? PPFFTT.. PAWANG SINGA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA—"

"..."

"—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"..."

"—AHAHAHAHA—"

"..."

"...hahahaha..."

"..."

"...hahaha."

"..."

"ha-ha."

"..."

"...ha."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ekhem." Chanyeol mengambil nafas pelan, "Oke, maksudku bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku dan si pendek udik itu pasangan huh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pernah melihat sunbae berjalan bersama dengan Baekhyun sunbae sambil bergandengan tangan." Jinri menjawab dengan mata mengerjab polos.

"Huh? Tentu saja kau salah lihat Jinri-ssi. bahkan aku tak akan sudi untuk menggandeng tangannya."

'_Tapi aku akan menggenggam tangannya, hehehe.'_

"Hmm begitu ya? Tapi sepertinya mataku belum rabun untuk mengeali sosok orang yang aku sukai." gumam Jinri. Dan mereka diliputi dengan keheningan lagi, "Sunbae, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mempertimbangkan perasaanku kepadamu?" tanya Jinri pelan.

"Maafkan aku Jinri-ssi. aku tidak bisa."

_TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA!_

Jinri mengehela nafas pelan sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya guna untuk menghilangkan suasana kaku tersebut. Dan matanya sontak membulat ketika matanya mendapati dua orang lelaki tengah menatap kearahnya dan Chanyeol dari atap sekolah.

Jinri sedikit memicingkan matanya guna memperjelas siapa dua orang lelaki itu. dan sedetik kemudian, senyuman simpul bertengger di bibirnya.

'_Benarkah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?'_

"Eum sunbae, jika kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku bisa kah kau menciumku kali ini saja? Untuk sebuah tanda bahwa kau menolakku."

.

Emang ada yang seperti itu ya?

.

Bilang saja modus.

.

"Huh? Tapi aku tidak bisa mencium orang yang tidak aku cintai Jinri-ssi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa yang kau cintai? Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" elak Chanyeol.

"Buktikan jika orang yang kau cintai bukan Baekhyun sunbae. Kau berani?" tantang Jinri.

"Heh? Tentu saja."

"Cium aku di depan Baekhyun sunbae."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mencium sembarang orang yang tidak ku cintai Jinri-ssi. lagipula si pendek itu tidak ada disini."

"Baiklah. Cium keningku saja kalau begitu."

"Itu sama aja aku menciummu Jinri-ssi."

"Berarti benar dengan Baekhyun sunbae ya?"

.

Gzzzzzz—_ASDFGHJKL!_

.

Gadis kolot itu,

.

Sampah masyarakat!

.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan mencium keningmu." Pasrah Chanyeol setelah melihat ada Baekhyun atau tidak di tempat itu.

'Kening? Hanya kening tidak akan menimbulkan masalah besar kan? lagipula, Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahuinya.'

**Chup**

"Terimakasih sunbae, aku tidak akan menghilangkan bekas bibirmu di keningku. Aku akan menutupinya jika aku mandi." Ucap Jinri girang dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hah?"

"Aku percaya padamu sunbae. Kau sudah membuktikannya, kau menciumku di depan baekhyun sunbae." Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

'_Cantik sih, tapi otaknya itu loh...'_

•

"_WATEFAK!_ Jadi si Park itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Choi Jinri? Aku sungguh tak percaya ini." Suho melogo tak percaya melihat Chanyeol yang tadi sedang mencium kening Jinri dan kemudian Jinri memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Baek? Kau lihat itu?"

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

"Baek? kamu belom tuli kan?" tanya Suho sedikit gusar saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun pucat dan sedikit berkeringat.

.

Yah, sebenarnya Suho tak begitu perduli mau Baekhyun mimisan sekalipun saat itu.

.

Yang jadi masalah adalah hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun disitu.

.

.

Kalau Baekhyun pingsan,

.

Dia yang akan repot!

.

Harus menggotong Baekhyung ke UKS, gitu?

.

.

Hoek, nggak sudi! _ew!_

.

"Sialan." desis Baekhyun pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu baek?"

.

Hening...

.

"Hyung." panggil Baekhyun setelah mereka berdua berdiam beberapa menit.

"Hng?"

"Hari ini aku pulang denganmu ya. Kau membawa mobil kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba terlihat seperti biasa.

"Aku selalu membawa mobil Baek."

"Oke. Hyung harus jadi supirku seharian ini." Ucap Baekhyun telak.

"Idih, ngapain? Males banget. Aku nggak mau. Nggak sudi juga lagian."

"Oh, hyung nggak mau? Hng.. hyung mau masuk rumah sakit dulu atau mau langsung ke rumah abadi?"

_SIALAN!_

"_Fine_ Baek! _fine_!"

.

Suho pasrah.

.

Pasrah se-pasrah-pasrahnya!

.

Lagipula, tak ada gunanya juga menolak. Baekhyun itu pemaksa kelas tinggi.

Kelas kakap.

.

Baekhyun itu jago hapkido lagian,

Sedangkan Suho?

Halah! Megang seragam bela diri aja nggak pernah.

.

Jadi prinsip Baekhyun itu,

.

'Siapapun kau, turuti atau mati.'

.

_Hell _yeah, tentu saja Suho lebih memilih menuruti daripada harus mati di tangan psycho gagal macam Baekhyun itu.

.

**.**

"_Watefak _Baek, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kita sudah berkeliling Seoul selama delapan jam. Dan kita sudah melewati kawasan desa ini sebanyak tiga kali. Aku capek! Pantat ku pegal Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap jendela dengan datar, "Gangnam hyung."

**CKITT**

Suho mengerem mendadak. Wajar saja kan? Ia sudah berada di pedesaan yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul. Dan sekarang apa? GANGNAM?

.

Suho Kaget?

.

Tentu saja!

.

Dia kira Gangnam itu tinggal melangkah sampai apa!

.

Dan, oh oh oh jadi dia ini dianggap supir begitu?

.

Suho mana sudi menjadi supir orang macam Baekhyun!

.

"Aku capek. Aku butuh tidur bodoh!"

"Ya sudah tidur tinggal tidur saja! Repot sekali."

.

Suho melotot.

.

Sumpah, dibuat dari apaan sih sebenarnya otak Baekhyun ini kok bebal sekali?

.

"Kalau aku tidur, siapa yang menyetir mobil? Memang kamu bisa menyetir mobil apa? Mobil saja nggak punya."

.

_Sialan. _

.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk Suho dalam hati.

.

"Ya tetap kamu yang menyetir mobilnya."

Suho mengerutkan kening bingung, "Loh? Kan aku tidur."

"Ya pokoknya tetap kamu yang nyetir hyung! Aku kan nggak bisa nyetir bodoh!"

"Loh? Emang orang tidur bisa sambil nyetir ya?"

"YA ENGGAK LAH! PINTAR DIKIT KENAPA SIH HYUNG! Aku nggak mau tahu ya, tugas mu itu menyetir disini hyung. Terserah kamu mau tidur kek, buang air besar kek, bahkan mati sekalipun. Yang pasti mobil harus tetep jalan."

.

Apa yang—_ASDFGHJKLMNBVCXERFGHJK!_ Sumpah demi apapun, bocah labil yang satu ini! ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut kecoklatan itu, mengacak-acak wajahnya, menusukan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang hidungnya yang sok imut itu, dan membuat kutu bumi yang satu ini menghilang dari dunia dengan satu jentikan jari! _HAH!_

.

.

... Tapi sayang, semua hanya sebatas mimpi Suho.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu hyung? Menunggumu tinggi? Mustahil! Cepat ke Gangnam!"

.

SIAL! _ASDFGHJKLMNBV!_ Ingatkan Suho untuk mengunyah kepala orang ini nanti!

.

.

"Kau gila ya? Aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk tahu! kita tidur disini saja Baekhyun-ah." Suho membuka jendela mobilnya dan menghirup udara malam desa itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula _hell_, apa kata orang nanti jika melihat Byun Baekhyun tidur di mobil dan di tengah desa. Apalagi denganmu hyung, _EW!_ Norak sekali. Seperti orang susah."

"Hidup mu saja sudah susah. Jangan suka ngeledek orang susah lainnya deh. Tambah susah, tau rasa kamu."

"Gzzzz... terserah! Ayo jalan hyung!"

"..."

"Jalankan mobilnya hyung! Cepaaat!"

"..."

"HYUNG!"

"..."

"KIM JUNMYEONN!"

"..."

"KIM SUHOOO!"

"..."

"SUHOOOOOO!"

**KRAUK!**

"FAK! JANGAN GIGIT BAHUKU SIALAN!"

"SUKURIN! CEPETAN JALAN HYUNG!"

"..."

"SUHOSUHOSUSHOSUHOSUHO HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

"..."

"SUHO HYUNG! BANTET! KERDIL! LILIPUT!"

"Apaan sih? Berisik banget. Kalo mau ngehina orang itu ngaca dulu dong. Kaya sendirinya tinggi aja."

.

Oh...

_._

_._

_Mothafakar!_

.

"..."

"..."

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya Hyung!"

"..."

**TINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTIN**

**TIIIIIINNNNNNN**

"Astagan Baek! kamu apaa-apaan sih! Kamu bisa membangunkan warga desa ini jika seperti itu bodoh!"

"Salahmu sendiri tak mau men—"

"—_OI JANGAN PADA BERISIK DISINI DONG! ANAK ORANG MAU TIDUR NIH! RESE."_

"_TAU NIH! RUSUH BANGET TAN TIN TAN TIN DI KAMPUNG! DASAR UDIK—"_

"—_DASAR ORANG KAYA BARU! NORAK BANGET MAENIN KLAKSON!"_

"_...WOY! SIAPA SIH BERISIK BANGET!"_

"_MALEM WOY MALEM! JANGAN PADA BERISIK KELES—"_

.

_Nah kan.. _

.

Suho bilang apa tadi.

.

"I-IYA M-MAAF OM TANTE.. MAAFFFF!" Teriak Suho sambil melongokan kepalanya keluar.

.

Dan Suho menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

Dia bukan ingin bergaya seperti pembalap, oke.

.

Suho hanya ingin menghindari amukan warga karena tindakan brutal Baekhyun dengan klakson mobil mahalnya.

.

Detik berikutnya hening di dalam mobil itu.

"Hyung." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Hng?"

"Tadi, kau mengatakan jika kau lelah kan?" Suho mengangguk pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

'_Ah tidak. Jangan senyuman itu. aku yakin di otaknya pasti ada rencana busuk yang tidak akan jauh-jauh dari—_

"Lebih cepat hyung! Kita cari hotel mewah berbintang lima di sekitar Lotte World."

_Dompetku.'_

"Hah?"

"Kita cari hotel sekarang! Tadi kau bilang kau lelah kan? Cepat!"

"HOTEL?! KENAPA HARUS HOTEL SIH?! KAU GILA YA! KAU MAU MEMPERKOSA KU KAN DISANA?! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN BAEK, JANGAN DULU! LAGIPULA, LOTTE?! KENAPA JAUH SEKALI SIH? CARI VILLA KECIL SAJA DI DAERAH SINI."

'_Astaga. mati saja sana hyung.'_

**Plak**

"Aku nggak sudi memperkosamu hyung! Bisa tidak hanya **TURUTI KEMAUAN KU** dan JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAHKU! AIR LIUR MU MUNCRAT SEMUA TAHU! DAN ASTAGA HYUNG, MULUTMU ITU BAU JEMPOL KAKI PENGEMIS!" pekik Baekhyun setelah dengan sayangnya menampar pipi Suho hingga memerah.

"Sialan! Sakit tahu! Tindakan kriminal! Kau bisa kutuntut, kau sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal kepada orang kaya. Dasar lelaki asusila." Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya.

'_Haruskah predikat kayanya disebut juga?.' _Batin Baekhyun mendengus malas.

"Kau lebih sialan! Bagaimana jika wajahku yang tampan ini terkena alergi karena air liur mu huh? Bagaimana jika wajah tampanku besok langsung mengeluarkan nanah? Dan bagaimana jika besok wajah ku akan melepuh dan mengeluarkan nanah yang berbau amis dan akhirnya aku kejang kejang lalu mati? Kamu mau tanggung jawab hyung?"

.

_Sialan!_

.

Memang separah itu apa bau mulutnya?

.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

.

Baekhyun saja yang lebay.

.

Alay.

.

_**Eew!**_

.

Tapi dalam diam, Suho tersenyum kecil.

'_Sudah kembali ya..'_

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan Baek." Ucap Suho sembari menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Menuruti perkataan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi ke hotel bintang lima di dekat Lotte World.

"Biarkan saja. Kau juga berlebihan, berlebihan BAU MULUTMU."

"_Hell_."

"Tapi sumpah ya hyung, katanya kamu itu orang kaya tapi bau mulut mu itu kaya bau mulut orang susah yang nggak punya uang cuma buat beli pasta gigi."

"Baek, denger ya... Itu bau karena hidungmu deketan sama mulutmu."

"Ih, _sorry_ ya kalau aku punya nafas naga kaya kamu hyung. Aku selalu gosok gigi dua kali sehari dan kumur-kumur pakai listerin tahu. Memang kamu, kumur-kumur pakai air kobokan."

"Masa sih? Memang kamu punya uang buat beli listerin? Buat beli roti aja sering ngutang sama aku."

.

Baekhyun kicep.

.

"..."

"Punyalah! Meskipun aku suka ngutang ke kamu ya hyung, sebenernya aku gak melarat-melarat banget kok."

"Beneran? Kamu yakin itu listerin? Bukan sabun cuci piring yang di masukin botol listerin kan?"

.

Suho itu ngomongnya emang kalem,

Tapi maksudnya itu dalem.

.

Dan lagi,

Tebakannya itu bener!

.

_SIAL!_

.

.

Baekhyun kicep.

.

.

_**LAGI.**_

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun— 2310097

Suho— 9102345678

* * *

"Aish bocah itu, kemana dia sebenarnya? Ini sudah tengah malam dan dia belum juga pulang? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif sih? Ada apa dengannya? Dia sedang apa sebenarnya? Dan dia dengan siapa? Lalu dia dimana? Jika dia pulang aku benar-benar akan menghukumnya karena berani membuatku cemas seperti ini." gerutu Chanyeol yang terilhat sangat berantakan sambil berjalan kesana-kemari dengan gusar.

"Astagaaa.. aku benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini."

"Haaah." Chanyeol mengehala nafas untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Dia pernah mendengar, jika kita terlalu sering menghela nafas akan menghilangkan kebahagiaan kita. Tapi bahkan kali ini Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan hal itu. ia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Istri mungilnya hingga tengah malam belum pulang dan ia tidak tahu istrinya berada dimana dan dengan siapa sekarang.

•

"Woah hyung, kau benar-benar menuruti ku ya? Kamar hotel ini benar-benar mewah. Kau benar-benar kaya ya?" gumam Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap interior di dalam kamar yang dipesan si rich man –Suho- itu terlampau besar dan mewah hanya untuk dua orang siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka berdua.

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin –sangat yakin malah- jika Suho itu anak orang kaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah yakin dari dulu, hanya saja setiap ia melihat wajah Suho entah kenapa keyakinannya untuk membenarkan bahwa Suho itu seorang rich man luntur begitu saja. Salahkan wajah suho yang seperti wajah seorang yang butuh dikasihani, bukan meng-kasihani orang lain.

.

.

.

_**HELL**_

.

Untung saja Suho tak mendengarnya.

.

Bisa di deplak ia dari sini kalau sampai Suho tahu.

.

"Huh? Ah ternyata ponselku sedari tadi tidak aktif ya?"

Saat Baekhyun menghidupkan ponselnya, disaat itu pula ponselnya bergetar seperti kesetanan. Ponsel itu terus bergetar selama beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Apa dia gila? Dia mengirimi ku pesan dan pesan suara sebanyak ini? bahkan ponselku tadi sampai bergetar seperti vibrator, ckck." Gumam Baekhyun setelah mengetahui bahwa semua pesan dan pesan suara sebanyak itu hanya dikirim oleh contact yang bernama 'Idiot Park'.

Baekhyun memilih langsung menhapus semua pesan dan pesan suara yang dikirim Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan mau repot-repot membukanya.

.

Huh, nggak sudi,

.

Kurang kerjaan saja.

.

Buang-buang waktu.

.

.

_To: Idiot Park_

_Subject: JANGAN MENGGANGGU!_

_Aku bermalam dengan Suho hyung di HOTEL. Kau tidak perlu tahu ini dimana. Jangan ganggu aku, Park! Aku sedang bersenang-senang diakhir pekan dengan Suho hyung-KU!_

'_Rasakan pembalasan ku, idiot!'_ batin Baekhyun tertawa nista setelah menekan _Send_ pada layar ponselnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, ponselnya sudah bergetar. Dan ID 'Idiot Park' lah lah tertera disana.

"Hal—"

"_YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SI SUHO ITU DI HOTEL HUH?! KAU BERCANDA KAN? KAU MAU SUAMIMU YANG TAMPAN INI MATI TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG YA? AKU SUNGGUH TERKEJUT MEMBACA PESANMU TAHU!" _teriak orang di sebrang line telepon sana. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsenya dan menggosok pelan telinganya yang bedengung karena teriakan orang itu.

"Kenapa harus berteriak sih? Yasudah kalau mau mati yasudah mati saja sana." Baekhyun menjawab acuh.

"_Park Baekhyun! aku serius. Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif tadi?"_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tadi bersenang-senang dengan Suho hyung? Ya supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu, jadi kumatikan saja ponselku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika mendengar helaan nafas frustasi si sebrang sana.

"_Katakan padaku kau dimana sekarang, sayang?"_ Uh. Oh. Tidak. Baekhyun berusaha tidak luluh kali ini, ia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada lelaki Park ini.

"Aku sedang di kamar hotel dengan Suho hyung. Dia sedang mandi, badannya lengket katanya. Sebenarnya badanku juga sih. Tapi aku menunggunya selesai. Tadi sebenarnya aku ingin mandi bersamanya setelah mengetik pesan untukmu. Tapi karena kau menelepon.. yasudah."

.

HAHAHAHA! RASAIN!

.

Emang enak!

.

"_Ap-apa? Ba-baek, kau ti-tidak melakukan apa-apakan deng—"_

"Kau sedang menghubungi siapa Baek?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

.

Sebenarnya pose itu cukup keren.

.

Tapi jika yang melakukannya Suho, Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali.

.

Hoek, Baekhyun tak akan pernah sudi mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri jika Suho itu keren meski di suap sekalipun.

.

Liat Suho sok-sok an ngerayu orang aja Baekhyun kadang eneg,

.

Masa mau bilang keren.

.

**BIGNONO!**

.

"Ohh, dia kakekku hyung." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"_YA!" _teriak orang di sebrang sana tidak terima.

"Huh? Bukannya kakekmu sudah meninggal Baek?"

**Skakmat, Baby.**

Baekhyun tidak mungkin jujur bahwa ia sedang menghubingi suami –Chanyeol- nya kan? meskipun Suho sahabatnya, tetap saja.

Suho itu suka ber-gosip.

Mulutnya ember.

Benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga rahasia besar seperti ini.

"_Hahahahaha." _terdengar suara tawa menggema diujung sana.

_SIAL!_

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Dia mengaku sebagai kakeku. Mungkin salah sambung."

"Oohh. Mandilah Baek. Aku tahu, meskipun tadi kau hanya diam dan aku yang memegang kendali pasti kau tetap saja lelah. Delapan jam lebih bukanlah waktu yang sebentar Baek. berendamlah dengan air hangat, itu bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah dan pegal di punggung dan pinggangmu."

"_ASTAGAAA! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN LA—"_

"Baek, lihatlah. Bekas gigitanmu di bahu ku tidak mau hilang. Kau menyeramkan sekali tadi sih,"

"Hehehe."

"_WHAT THE—"_

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, bahkan Baekhyun tak menyangka Suho sudah selesai mandi dan langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar ambigu. Ia bahkan ingin tertawa dengan kencang saat mendengar suara yang tercekat itu.

Suho benar-benar membantunya kali ini meskipun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan membelikan lolipop favorit Suho setelah ini.

'_Ini baru saja dimulai, Park.'_

•

Baekhyun berjalan lemas si sepanjang koridor hotel menggunakan baju tidur yang tadi dibeli Suho entah dimana. Ia tak perduli, ia sedang kesal dengan lelaki kaya namun sialan –menurutnya- itu. bagaimana bisa Suho itu dengan teganya menghabiskan semua makanan yang di pesannya saat ia sedang mandi.

Dan sekarang akibatnya, perut Baekhyun minta diisi dengan makanan. Dan parahnya saat ia menelpon untuk diatarkan makanan ke kamarnya, pihak hotel menolak dengan halus karena alasan "Koki kami baru saja pulang, tuan. Dan kebetulan kami tidak memiliki koki yang _shift _malam lagi."

.

**Hornyshiet!**

.

.

_Ah sori, maksudnya—_**Holyshiet!**

.

Dan well, jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika ia mengumpat dan menjelek-jelekan hotel ini di depan wanita yang itu langsung. Ia tidak perduli, ia sangat lapar.

**Bruuk**

"Sialan. Oh pantatku yang indah." gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dan besiap akan memaki orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya –menurutnya- menabraknya yang sedang lapar.

"Jalan yang benar. Jangan nunduk-nunduk gitu, nyari koin ya? Miskin banget mencari koin di koridor hotel berbintang lima."

APA?!

KURANG AJAR!

Baekhyun sudah akan meledak sebelum ia kembali mengingat suara dan nada yang digunakan orang itu.

'_Sepertinya sangat familiar ya?'_

Baekhyun perlahan mendongak dan matanya membelalak melihat orang itu berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Merindukan ku _sayangku_?" tanya orang itu dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ka-kau?"

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku ya sampai tergaket seperti orang bodoh seperti itu? haha." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Baekhyun dengan senang.

"Kris Wu! kapan kau kembali? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu tahu!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah seminggu yang lalu sampai di Korea. Hanya saja aku masih malas menghubungimu, apalagi sampai bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun merengut lucu mendengar orang yang dipanggilnya Kris berbicara seperti itu.

"Jahat."

"Haha baiklah baiklah aku hanya bercanda _sayang_. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hmm? Kenapa kau berjalan menggunakan piyama imut seperti ini? kau wanita atau pria huh?" Baekhyun tambah cemberut medengar perkataan Kris di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tambah menyebalkan sih? Aku gigit baru tahu rasa kau!" sungut Baekhyun yang mengundang kekehan kecil orang di depannya.

Kris tersenyum menggoda, "Gigitlah bibirku saja _sayang_." Baekhyun memandang Kris malas, "Aku lapar. Carikan aku makanan." Rengek Baekhyun manja kepada Kris.

"Baiklah kita cari makanan. Kau mau berjalan sendiri atau ku gendong hmm?"

**Pletak **

"Kris! berhenti menggodaku! Aku sangat lapar sekarang."

"Sepertinya, aku lebih tua. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan hyung?" Protes Kris.

"Karena aku menyayangimu Kris. Hahaha."

**.**

"Kenapa bisa kau berada di hotel? Kau dengan siapa Baek?" tanya Kris setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan semua makannya di kedai malam itu.

"Aku dengan temanku. Aku menginap di hotel dengannya."

"Malam ini kau tidur di kamar ku saja Baek. aku tidak rela kau tidur satu ruangan dengan temanmu itu."

"Kenapa kau sangat protective kepadaku kris? Dia sahabatku!"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, _sayang_." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan surai Baekhyun.

"Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, temanmu yang bersamamu di hotel itu dia apa?" tanya Kris bodoh. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Huh? Tentu saja dia manusia. Eh? Tapi aku juga tidak yakin dia itu manusia."

.

Tentu saja! Mana ada manusia seperti Suho itu.

.

Hewan juga tak mungkin, hewan spesies apa memang?

.

Alien? Halah. Bahkan predikat alien terlalu keren untuk Suho.

.

"Haaah~." Kris mendesah pelan, "Maksudku, dia termasuk pihak yang 'memasuki' atau 'dimasuki'? jika dia pihak yang 'memasuki', kau tidak disentuhnya kan? kau tidak diperkosanya kan? atau malah kau yang memperkosanya?" Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

'_Kenapa orang ini menjadi seperti Suho hyung sih.'_

**Ctak **

"YA! Mulut dan otakmu kotor sekali Mr. Wu. Ini tempat umum bodoh, jaga ucapan kotormu itu." desis Baekhyun setelah menggeplak kepala Kris dengan sendok alumunium di depannya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, _love_."

"Hng.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau dia itu apa. Tubuhnya pendek, dia suka bergosip, bibirnya kecil, tingkahnya bar-bar sekali, orangnya berlebihan, terkadang sifatnya seperti malaikat, wajahnya.. menurutku ya lumayanlah jika di sebut manis dan imut. Tapi dia juga bisa bertingkah cool, yah walaupun harus ku akui itu sering kali membuatku mual dan tidak terlihat cool sama sekali di mataku. Dia suka merayu pria-pria manis di sekolah. Tapi dia juga suka melakukan aegyo yg eww menurutku. Menurutmu, dia itu apa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengakhiri celotehan panjangnya tentang Suho.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. sepertinya orang itu absurd sekali." Jawab kris sekenannya.

"Ya. Dia memang absurd sekali." Dan Baekhyun menyutujuinya.

Tentu saja! Hahaha.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tapi, kau harus tidur di kamarku malam ini! aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur denganmu Kris. Tapi, aku mengambil barang-barangku dan berpamitan dulu dengan orang bar-bar itu."

"Silahkan, _Princess_." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapinya.

"Eh? Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di hotel itu Kris? Ada apa dengan apartement mu?" Baekhyun menatap Kris. Detik berikutnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi memicing tajam, "Kau habis menyewa pelacur dan melakukan sex di hotel itu ya? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau tidur di kamar mu!"

"Tck! Apa bedanya pikiran dan mulut kotorku dengan mu sekarang ini?" Kris berdecih pelan, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya lupa dengan pasword apartementku dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengganti pintunya. Lagipula apartementku sedang di rombak ulang oleh eomma saat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, _sayang_." Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti mendengar Kris mengucapkan itu.

**.**

"Kris.. kau sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun pelan saat mendapati suasana di kamar itu hening.

"Hng? Belum."

"Eung.. Kris, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Bantuan apa hmm? Kau ada masalah?"

"Eum.. sedikit masalah kecil." Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

**Chup**

"Katakanlah, apapun untukmu _sayang_." Ucap Kris setelah mengecup sekilas kening Baekhyun.

"Apapun?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Ya. Apapun untuk Baekhyun-KU." dan jawaban itu membuat senyuman cerah Baekhyun bertambah cerah.

•

"Kau tidak mampir Kris? Masuklah dulu, aku masih merindukanmu tahu." ucap Baekhyun saat Kris mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku boleh mampir?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa melarangmu mampir? Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kris masuk.

"Eh? Baby ka— dia siapa?" Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"Ck! Duduk lah dulu Kris. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju dapur setelah menepuk pelan pipi kanan Kris di depan Chanyeol yang melotot shock melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Jangan lama-lama, _sayangku_." Dan mata Chanyeol seakan akan keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar Kris memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan itu.

"Kau mau minum apa Kris?" teriak Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Apapun itu _sayang_."

"Hei kenapa kau terus memanggil istriku sayang hah?! Kau itu—" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Kris! Dia tidak penting." Ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak menyukai aku Baek. lihatlah matanya yang menatap ku itu." ucap Kris dengan seringaian tipisnya.

"Tak usah kau perdulikan. Minulah Kris." Kris meminumnya pelan dan berseringai tipis lagi.

"Apakah itu manis? Apa itu enak? Segarkah?"

"Semua minuman di dunia ini tidak ada yang semanis, seenak, dan sesegar bibirmu _sayang_." Jawab Kris santai sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun.

"YA! Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke hotel. Aku harus mengecheck apakah petugas hotel sudah membereskan kekacauan yang kita buat semalam atau belum. Jika kau merindukanku, datanglah ke apartement ku dan kita akan bersenang-senang lagi _my Princess_." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Chanyeol mngepalkan tangannya guna menahan emosi yang akan meledak.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kris. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan lupa besok kau harus menjemputku untuk berangkat sekolah." Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat dan dibalas sama eratnya oleh Kris.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku, _love_. Aku pulang dulu, Baek. I Love You."

**Chup**

Kris mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan itu.

Cukup sudah! Chanyeol sudah geram dengan semua ini! Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja hitam Kris yang sialnya harus Chanyeol akui sangat pas jika di kenakan Kris. Dan itu sangat tampan.

**Buagh**

**Buagh **

**Brak **

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Kris dan langsung menghajarnya seperti orang kesetanan.

**Buagh**

"HENTIKAN ITU SEKARANG PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang sedang kalap itu hingga terjerembab kebelakang.

"Kris? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? aku minta maaf Kris. Ini salahku, maafkan aku." Baekhyun mencoba membantu Kris berdiri dengan memeluk pinggang lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kawatir sekali ya denganku sampai matamu berkaca-kaca begitu?" Kris terkekeh kecil saat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun kau masih sempat bercanda Kris! Ayo aku obati dulu lukamu."

"BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU SEKARANG JUGA DARI APARTEMEN KU DAN ISTRIKU!" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap menghajar Kris lagi.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU AKAN MELUKAINYA LAGI!" teriakan Baekhyun dengan lantang membuat Chanyeol yang sudah siap menghajar Kris langsung terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka istrinya akan bertiak seperti itu untuk orang lain.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, "Kau membelanya huh? Kau itu istriku, kenapa kau mau saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh nya? Kau tidak murahan kan?"

"JAGA UCAPAN MU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kris. Ia tidak terima Baekhyun-nya yang sangat ia sayangi di hina seperti itu terlebih oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kris sudahlah. pulanglah dan obati lukamu. Aku akan bereskan orang ini." ucap Baekhyun melembuat saat menatap kris yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil kris. Kris menagngguk kecil dan berjalan keluar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Park Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendesis menyeramkan. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa menyeramkan saja mendengarkan nada suara Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Apa yang perlu di jelaskan? Kau sudah bisa melihat sendiri tadi." Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang tadi di duduki Kris dan meminum bekas minuman Kris.

"Lihat, bahkan kau meminum dengan gelas yang sama dengan orang itu huh?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku sering melakukan ini ke orang-orang." Jawab Baekhyun cuek. Chanyeol mengehela nafas lelah dah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun.

"Jelaskan kepadaku Baek. jangan buat aku salah paham kepadamu. Kau tahu, aku semalaman tak tidur karena menungguimu pulang. Kau tak lihat mataku ada lingkaran hitam? Aku sangat mengkhwatirkanmu baby."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu kepadaku, istriku."

"Aku membencimu." Baekhyun bangkit dan ingin melangkah pergi sebelum tangan besar Chanyeol menceganhnya untuk melangkah.

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku? Apa karena aku menghajar lelaki tadi?"

"Kau menghianatiku di depan mataku sendiri, Park." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan itu Baek. seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu kepadamu."

"Cih. Kau pikir mata ku sudah buta untuk melihatnya ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis dan menghetakan tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"Melihat apa? Memang aku melakukan apa?"

"Jangan sok bodoh, Park! Dasar bermuka dua." Desis Baekhyun tajam.

**Blam **

**Ceklek**

Bagus sekali! Baekhyun mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Bersiaplah tidur diluar malam ini Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya.

"Melihat? Memang melihat apa? Menghianati? Aku melakukan ap—

JINRI?!"

"Tapi bagaimana bis—" Pikirannya melayang mengingat kata-kata gadis cantik nan kolot itu kemarin.

"_Cium aku di depan Baekhyun sunbae."_

"_Aku percaya padamu sunbae. Kau sudah membuktikannya, kau menciumku di depan baekhyun sunbae."_

"Sialan! Gadis kolot itu benar-benar cari masalah rupanya!" desis Chanyeol.

'_Sialan! Baekhyun marah itu masalah.'_ Batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

"Eh, tapi.. ngomong-ngomong istriku itu sedang ceburu ya? Astaga, manis sekali hehe."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**HWAAAHHH...**

**Maap ya agak lama. Aku baru aja dioprasi soalnya huhuhu T_T**

**Eh iya bahasa sama gaya penulisan Baekhyun sama Suho macem berubah dikit ya. Sengaja kok. Soalnya kalo sama temen, aku mikir gak akan nyaman kalo ngomong terlalu formal. Apalagi temenan macem Baekhyun sama Suho itu banyak ributnya HEHE**

**Soalnya, menurut saya. Kehidupan sekolah tanpa lawakan temen dan kata-kata non-formal kita itu bagaikan Sayur tanpa sayur-nya(?) rite?**

**Diselipin bahasa blangsak gitu kan biar gak terlalu flat juga ff nya.**

**Disini emang sengaja gak dikasih moment kok**

**MOMENTNYA CHAP DEPAN. NAH ITU DAH BUAT CUCI MATA SAMA YANG SEPET SAMA MOMENTNYA CHANYEOL JINRI WKWKWK**

**DAN MAAF KALO MISALNYA FF NYA ALURNYA LAMBAT, GAPAPA LAH LAMBAT YANG PENTING SELAMAT *eh=_="**

**Hayoo, siapa yang bisa nebak Kris itu siapanya Baekhyun? Kenapa interaksinya sampe kaya gitu? Dan kenapa mereka gitu padahal Baekhyun udah nikah? Hubungan gelap kah?**

**YANG BISA NEBAK NANTI SAYA KIRIMIN CHANBAEK KE RUMAH MASING-MASING *hah? #ditabok**

**Eh cie, yang pada penasaran kenapa ChanBaek musuhan kalo di sekolah ciee. **

**Cie yang penasaran kenapa ChanBaek udah nikah padahal masih sekolah ciee.**

**Tunggu aja, nanti bakalan terungkap kok kenapa haha**

**Bales Review lagi ah :3 wkwk**

**Nenehcabill : **Cerita ini enggak sekeren yang kamu bayangin kok/? Membunuh? Jangan dibunuh dong Chanyeolnya, nanti ff nya berubah genre jadi suspense criminal gimana dong? Ini udah panjangan dikit kan?^^

**Shouda Shikaku : **Lol. Pastilah berdasar cinta dong, engga mungkin mba juga. Emang sinetron indonesia? Haha. Yang punya ide bersandiwara? Pasti aku dong/?

**Nopiefa : **Hanya ada Chanbaek di muka bumi ini? terus aku apaan dong? Engga nyata gitu? Haha.

**Dhea485 : **Kurang puas yah? Maap aku nggak bisa memuaskan kamu/? #nahloh. Kecepetan ya? Maapin aku yang suka lambat-lambat. Aduh duh maap lagi loh, disini malah tambah engga ada moment nya. Gimana dong? Momentnya buat Chapter depan masalahnya sih hehe.

**ChanBaekLuv : **Iya? Short movie DBSK? Beneran? Aku malah belom pernah nonton._. entar coba kapan-kapan aku nonton. Iya, ada perang dunia ke III besok #halah

**Followbaek : **Yang suka sama Baek terus ngejar-ngejar Baek? itu, si Kris-nya udah muncul hehe. Update fast? Maap ya beneran deh suer aku itu tipikal orang yang memegang teguh prinsip "lambat asalkan selamat." Jadi mohon maklum haha.

**Caramelyeol : **Salam kenal juga ya^^. Demi apa? Ff ini gak se KEREN yang kamu pikirin kok chingu. Iya, aku juga waktu ngetik ff ini mikir kalo mereka berdua kaya punya alter ego hehe. Aduh duh chingu, jangan marah-marah dulu sama Sulli. Sebenernya masalah terbesar disini bukan sulli nya kok. Serem banget chingu jambak2 gitu kaya jupe vs depe haha.

**indah byunjungkim : **Hoho kenapa waktu baca reviewnya jadi berasa serem ya? Berasa di todong sama preman pasar aku nya-_- haha. Maaf kalo lama, ini lebih lama lagi ya?

**neli shawolslockets **(Ch 1 & 2) : Yosh. Pcy sama bbh pasangan suami suami. Udah terjawab kan? hehe.

**rika maulina 94 : **Yes yes. Baekhyun kan tsundere hahahha. Semua bakal kejawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang ya^^ makasih loh udah suka sama fanfic nosense ini.

**indrisaputri : **Gapapa baru review juga. Kamu udah review aja aku udah seneng^^ udah lanjut ya;)

**nam mingyu : **Kurang panjang? Aku jarang bisa dan suka bikin yang panjang-panjang sing, tapi bakalan tetep aku usahain. Ini udah lebih panjang kan?

**94's : **Berarti buat Baekhyun jeles aja terus ya gausah akur lagi biar makin tambah seru ff nya/? Hehe. Selipan humor? Aduh maaf buat yang satu itu. ujur aku ngerasa enggak bisa ngetik ff humor. Nanti kalo jadinya garing gimana?. Oke, maaf ya agak lama apdet haha

**Guest : **Ff dahsyat? Berarti ff ini alay dong ya? Tapi... emang bener ff nya alay sih-_-". Ya itulah ChaBaek, mereka antimainstream.

**byvn88 : **Alesan mereka berdua kaya gitu bakal terjawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang ya:) masa sih kocak? Garing malah menurut ku-_-" hehe

**aquariusbaby06 : **Chanyeol udah selingkuh kok dari dulu di belakang Baekhyun sama saya/? /Slap/ bisa dong. Tapi jawabannya bakalan kejawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang ya:)

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : **Iya nih ah, gara-gara Sulli nih dasar pho kan ya? Haha. Udah lanjut ya chingu;)

**Parklili : **Yosh. Mereka memang antimainstream

**FriederichOfficial : **Amasa? Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan? Hahaha tapi makasih ya chingu^^ udah lanjut oke;)

**Baekhugs0420 (Ch 1 & 2) : **Wah wah wah kita sehati chingu. Jangan-jangan kita jodoh ya? /slap/ Yosh yosh yosh selamat review chingu semua aku jadiin beneran. Baek bales dendam, mesra2an sama namja lain, dan Yeol dikerjai. Complete kan? hehehe. Udah lanjut yaa;)

**Thiiya : **Yaaaahh, Chanbaek sweet momentnya di chap depan chingu:( disini emang Cuma buat mereka waktu berantem aja hehe.

**Majey Jannah 97 : **/ikutan tepuk tangan/ /? /Plak/

**Special bubble : **lol. Baekhyun gamau kalah juga dong. Itu udah ada Kris haha.

**park baekyeol:** Hah? Loh? Apanya yang sakit? Udah lanjut yaa;)

**meliarisky7 : **Waah berarti gampang ditebak dong ya ceritanya? Yosh. Hanya aku yang tahu haha.

**N-Yera48 : **Iya nih alay banget yang melebih-lebih kan gosip murahan itu. kan tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa kesusahan terlebih dahulu kan? nah Chanbaek ini lagi mengalamai masanya kesusahan haha. Okee udah anjut yaa;)

**HAHA cukup ya cuap-cuapnya.**

**Maaf juga kalo ada yang ketinggalan, atau salah nulis Pen-Name.**

**Aku Khilaf kok wkwk**

**Makasih loh sama yang udah Review. Aku padamu lah:3**

**And Last,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
